<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blizzard by Mice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066872">Blizzard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice'>Mice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship, fairshawlidays, yet another cabin in Drustvar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drustvar is just the place to get snowed into a crumbling cabin, isn't it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blizzard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Boilingheart's fairshawlidays prompts- Snowed In</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Weather today is shite again, mate," Flynn said, brushing snow off himself as he entered the tiny cabin, a gust of wind at his back and a brace of rabbits in hand. The wind howled outside the cracked windows.</p>
<p>Of course it was. Mathias sighed and put more wood on the fire then sat at the table again. They were stranded in the grim, forested mountains of Drustvar, chasing down a report of Horde activity. While he'd normally have gone alone, he'd been instructed by Wyrmbane to take someone with him due to the unique dangers of the region, and everyone else was out on assignment. Captain Fairwind had been the only person available.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Mathias didn't like Flynn. On the contrary, he liked him far <i>too</i> well, and they'd been stuck in this half-decayed cabin for two days now. His resolve was cracking, and he knew what a disaster it was to get involved with anyone. Every time he'd tried, there had been a tragedy. He really didn't want Flynn to be the next one.</p>
<p>Flynn dropped the rabbits on the far end of the rickety table and shed his coat, shaking snow everywhere. Mathias grimaced but said nothing. The man tossed his damp coat over the back of a chair near the fire and took out a knife, cleaning and skinning the animals. He washed his hands in some of the warm water from an old cast iron tea pot, poured into a bowl.</p>
<p>They'd found a battered, rusty stew pot in the cabin, as well, and Flynn cut the rabbits up and tossed them into the pot with some water. Once he was done and the fur and inedible parts were discarded, he cleaned his hands again and put the pot on the hearth among the coals to cook. Sighing, he sat down at the table. "Shaw."</p>
<p>Mathias looked up at him from the map he'd been studying. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>"I know you don't like me, mate, but… can you maybe pretend you do for the time we're out here? It's gonna be another couple of days, at least, before this weather breaks and we can get back to the mission. All this silence is starting to get to me." A crooked smile stole across his face, but it didn't meet his eyes. There was something terribly wrong about that. Mathias wanted to put it right, but he wasn't sure how.</p>
<p>"It's not that," Mathias said, quiet under the rattling of the windows and the wail of the blizzard outside.</p>
<p>Flynn shrugged. "Whatever it is." He rose and poked around in the pack he'd brought. "I have some cards. You want to play? You wouldn't actually have to talk to me, but at least it'd be something to do." The resignation in his voice was painful; he was normally cheerful to a fault, but the weather seemed to have gotten to him, as well.</p>
<p>"Flynn." He looked up at Mathias, surprised. "It's not that I don't like you. That's not the issue at all."</p>
<p>Blue eyes regarded him, appraising. "Then what is it?" Flynn held the deck of cards in his hand.</p>
<p>"It's that I <i>do</i> like you, and I shouldn't."</p>
<p>Flynn's brow wrinkled. "That doesn't make any sense. Why shouldn't you? If you like me, why treat me like you don't?" He set the cards down on the table and stood next to Mathias, looking down at him.</p>
<p>"It's… complicated."</p>
<p>"No, mate, it's not. Whatever's going on in your head, it's not as complicated as you think it is. Why shouldn't you like me?"</p>
<p>Mathias's pulse speeded and he looked away from Flynn's gaze. "Because when I do like people, terrible things happen. Every friend I've ever had is dead, Flynn. Everyone I've ever cared for, or even tried to."</p>
<p>"You know, most folks consider me lucky. Could be your tides are changing." He reached over and lay a hand on Mathias's shoulder. "You say you like me. If you want a friend, I'm here. All you've got to do is let it happen."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it," Mathias said. He covered Flynn's hand with his own. Perhaps a few days snowed in during a blizzard would be enough for him to come to terms with some of his fears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>